Electrical generators and motors, including those used in aircraft, typically include a rotor and a stator. The rotor rotates either within the stationary stator or around the stationary stator in order to produce an electrical current. The gap between the rotor and stator is typically filled with a gas such as air in order to cool the rotor as it rotates.